Jōkā
by Alakittynya
Summary: Nuria didn't normally believe in stories, but the one of the Joker had sparked an interest in her so much, that she went to pay a visit to the supposedly real card magician. But what happens when stories turn into reality?  Rated T for mild violence


_Hello everyone! I'm here with a new fan fiction! It's based off the Vocaloid song "Joker", Gakupo and Miku's version. But it does not have any of the Vocaloid characters in it. Instead, I have created my own characters and plot and came up with this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it, because it really is a neat story. The reason that the title is Japanese romaji is because the song is Japanese, so I thought it should take place in Japan during the beginning of the 1900's. Why the 1900's? Because the outfits are so cool! X3 Also, the main characters names are foreign because I thought it would suit the character's personalities best, since they aren't quite normal. Okay, enjoy the Prologue!_

**Jōkā**

**by NikkiChan17**

_**Prologue**_

_There was once a very young boy that had a mother and father that would travel the world and take him everywhere with them. They had been to every continent, but their favorite country was Japan. One day, the family were taking a hike in some woods but then became lost and stumbled upon an ancient beautiful but eerie castle that seemed abandoned. When they went inside, a card magician greeted them and asked them to play a card game. The parents agreed to play, but they were destined to lose because the game was a Force. They became trapped inside the cards as prisoners, to look like a King and Queen of Spades. It is unknown to this day of had become of the boy, and it will always remain a mystery..._

"I don't believe that story," the long wavy dark blonde haired girl with deep blue eyes scoffed at her friend while crossing her arms. It was a late fall evening in the small quiet village of Narumake, and the girl's friend was telling an old story that was passed down in her village to a couple little boys and girls.

The girl's name was Nuria, _(an: her name is pronounced "New-Ree-Ahh". The "r" is to be rolled as the Japanese would roll their "r's")_ and as her name implied, she was a foreigner from America whose parents came to Japan before she was born because of the interesting culture and the serene atmosphere. She was wearing a simple 1900's style, short sleeved, black and off-white dress, which has flowery lace on the bottom half, black collar lining, off white shoes, black socks, and a thick black ribbon was tied around her neck with a large off white pearl hanging off of it. Her dress was a little bit above her ankles, which was the norm in her town for the girls her age. Her parents told her that if she didn't live near the woods and if she was in America, people would shun her, but it was practical for her to wear the dress because the dust would ruin a longer dress.

The story was nothing new to her, since her parents told her the story time and again. She used to believe it when she was young, but being 18, she had outgrown her gullible innocence and thought of it as nothing more than a "Grimms Tale" type of story, made to teach little children to never go out in the woods alone and to not talk to strangers.

"What? But it's true!" her childhood friend Naoki huffed with her hands on her hips, who had reddish brown hair, light green eyes and a similar style dress on that was pale blue, "I've heard that the old magician raised him and taught the boy all his tricks before he died."

"Yeah!" a red haired girl joined in,"There have been rumors of young girls going into the castle to never come out again! Rina barely escaped from his clutches!"

"I've heard that he goes by the name of Jēstā..." a brunette boy also chimed in.

"Baka! His name is Jōkā!" a raven haired girl corrected him.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Naoki scolded the little girl while wagging her finger at her which the little girl hung her head in shame and apologized.

"Either way..." Nuria sighed in annoyance and continued, "I don't think it's true. Those are just rumors... and besides, Rina will make up any story just to get attention."

A little black haired boy retorted,"If you don't think it's true, then why don't you go to the Jōkā's castle and see if he takes your life?"

"Oh don't be..." Nuria began but her voice trailed off as she thought about it with her eyes brightening up,"Wait. Thats a good idea... Yeah! I could go to the castle and prove that the story isn't true!"

"You're crazy! It dangerous out there in the woods!" Naoki argued with a tinge of worry in her voice but Nuria had already made up her mind, "Oh, I'll be fine! I know which areas that the wolves and bears are located, so I'll just make sure to stay clear of them."

Suddenly a bunch of adult voices could be heard to call their children in for dinner, including Nuria's parents. The children began to leave as did Nuria, since she had to go prepare for her journey.

While walking back towards her house, she could hear Naoki calling after her with a warning, "I wouldn't do it Nuria Chan! It's a bad idea!" to which all Nuria did was stiffly lift her arm and wave bye without turning or looking back. Naoki sighed heavily and said aloud as she went back to her own house, "That girl is going to wind up getting herself into a mess of trouble. Oh well, I'm sure going to miss her."

Later that night at around 8:00, her as soon as parents went to bed, Nuria grabbed a burlap sack and stuffed it with some dresses, food, and containers filled with water. With a lantern filled to the brim with oil in her hand and and a black cloak around her shoulders, she climbed out of her window and started to walk over towards the dark dense woods. She was a few houses away from her own when she felt a hand firmly grab her shoulder. She gasped as she turned her head to see Naoki giving her a look of disappointment.

Naoki whispered with concern in her voice and eyes, "You're seriously going to go to the old castle? Especially at this time of night?"

"That's right," Nuria replied in a monotone whisper and a blank stare on her face as she continued to walk towards the forest. Naoki ran in front of her and held her arms out to her sides whispering loudly, "But why?"

"Because..." The hooded blonde began as she continued to walk past her slowly, "My parents won't be able to stop me at this time of night, and it sounds like fun to go exploring onto an adventure."

The brunette sighed at her friend and asked half jokingly while smirking, "If you die, can I inherit your dresses?"

Nuria chuckled lightly and answered reassuringly, "I'm not going to die Naoki Chan... But sure. If I happen to die, you will inherit all of my wardrobe."

Naoki ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly, "I'm going to miss you Nuria Chan."

The girl looked surprised at the hug but then smiled and hugged her back tightly, "I'll miss you too my dearest friend."

Her friend released her gently and added in a worried tone, "Be safe, alright?"

"Don't fret, I'll be fine. Thank you," and with those last words, Nuria took off towards the woods and could not be seen again by Naoki. The girl shed a tear, worried of what might become of her childhood friend. She returned to her home after a few minutes of Nuria being gone.

Meanwhile, Nuria reached the beginning of the dense forest and took a deep breath before entering it. She wasn't afraid, just a bit nervous since Nuria had never done anything daring as this before in her life. As she began to walk, she heard something walking along side her. She stopped and looked down to see a small black cat with golden yellow eyes peering up at her. It let out a small elegant meow which made Nuria chuckle at its cuteness.

"Aww... What are you doing following me? Go on, turn around now," Nuria sweetly but firmly commanded the cat as she continued to walk on, but the cat was persistent and kept following the girl at her heels. Nuria stopped and commanded a bit harsher while pointing back at the town, "Go on back little cat. Go home," But it would not listen since it seemed to be a stray with no owner. The girl sighed and petted the cat, "Okay then, stay. But if you get hurt, it's not my fault understood?" in which it seemed to understand and nod at her. She looked at the creature strangely as she continued onward, _"Such a strange little animal..."_ The trail was dark and eerie, but Nuria trudged on fearlessly, a young woman on a mission. _"We'll just see if that Joker really exists," _Nuria thought smugly as she disappeared further into the almost black forest,her black cloak reflecting the dim moonlight and her hand clutching the lamp that lit her way to the castle of the infamous Jōkā...

**End of Prologue**

_How did you like it? I know it's short, but hey, I just wanted a small intro so you could see why the character was going to meet the Joker. It will get better, I promise. Please wait for chapter 1: "Let's Play a Card Game, No Need to Know Names". Review as always and see you next chapter!_


End file.
